Las Ces Muertes: The Sixth Death
by Raije
Summary: On a class trip to Costa Rica, the flight of 714 never gets there. Now It's a race against time and some thing other than just coincidence. Sorry the summary sucks, I'm new at them... first fic hope it's good. Some chapters may be for adults, but most are for teens.
1. Prologe

_Disclaimer. I don't own JP or anything else, BLAH BLAH BLAH, YADDA, YADDA, YADDA you've read this before all i own is my characters nothing from the JP universe._

Prologue

**_ BOOM_**. I was running. Running from the massive footfalls pursuing behind me. **_BOOM_. They were getting closer. I tripped over an exposed tree root, but that did not hinder my progress as every time I would skid a few feet, and then be back to sprinting. **_**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**. _They were getting closer still. I found myself at the edge of a small clearing, in the middle of the jungle. Silence erupted in the forest. I saw it at that moment. A pair of giant yellow eyes **_'__ROOOOOOOOOAAAAARH!'_**

**_Please give me ideas and constructive criticism. I won't bite._**

**_-Raije_**


	2. I'm Leavin on a Jetplane

Disclaimer._ I don't own JP or anything else, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, YADDA, YADDA, YADDA you've read this before all I own is my characters nothing from the JP universe._

_**Two Weeks** **Prior** _

_**RRRRREEEEOOORR!** _The massive jet-plane took off from the hot tarmac.

"I've never been on a plane before, except for the one time when I was a baby." The talking began to get a little loud, and so I put on my head-phones to drown out the noise of the engines too. I fell asleep, and when I awoke from my slumber, looking at my watch I saw that my sleep had kept me dreaming for about five & a half hours. The song that had been playing at that time had been _I'm Leaving on a Jet-plane' _by John Denver. My best friend Shane Jenkins pointed out the window and I took my head-phones and said "What is it?"

As I craned my head to look he said " It's an island, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I smirked at him, for he didn't have any love interest. For me it was Katie Belle Toler but she didn't know it. Yeah we flirted a little, but that was pretty much it. I smiled and saw that most of the girls had migrated towards the back. The only exceptions were those who were (and still are) dating. They were Hanna and Shaq, and then there was Prom King and Queen Matt and Whitney. Those surrounding me, were Shane, Eli Dawson, Elijah Puett, Ryan Blessard, Dalton West, Thomas Morgan, Chow Ming (a.k.a. Jacob Browning), Clark Blankenship, and Will Blitz. The girls, were in the back consisted of Tory Osborne, Katie Belle (I call her Kitty and she call me Cruise because of the aviators I wear all the time.), Shanuh Choate, Ashley Morgan, Tasha Bishop, Marliegh Birchfeild, Kasey West, Brianna & Brionna Hartfield, & both McKenzies.

At that moment a voice came over the intercom saying "This is your captain speaking, we want to bring to your attention that we will be experiencing some minor turbulence, so just sit back and enjo-_ OH MY GOD! TURN,_ _**TURN!**__" _We all at that moment, felt the jet impact something _**other** _than turbulence. Blood rained down into our window panes. There were people screaming, and the girls began to run towards the front. My home room teacher Mr. Jenkins (also Shane's dad) stood up.

He then shouted "**EVERYBODY SIT DOWN _NOW!"._** Immediately everybody standing up did as he said. "We need to act rational, now everyone buckle up. I'll go check on the pilots." As he went I saw some girls begin to cry. The blood had begun to dry, but was still runny. When he came back he was flustered and said "They, are dead. Both of them." He then Sat down in the back with the other students, as in the commotion the students around me had dispersed in such a way that about half of the kids were in the tail and half were in the front near me. The jet liner took a nose-dive and began to accelerate. I looked out my bloodstained window and saw the ground rushing up to meet us at an alarming rate. I heard a scream and than a deafening '**_SSSSSCCCCSSSSHHHHHRRRREEEEEEIIIIIAAAAPPP!'_** noise. The air rushing out, and the sunlight now penetrating into the plane told me that it had been torn into two peices. The world blended and swirled around and around as we spun in a free fall. '_HUUWUUPPPMPPHH!' _Then... darkness.


	3. Spider

Disclaimer._ I don't own JP or anything else, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, YADDA, YADDA, YADDA you've read this before all I own is my characters nothing from the JP universe._

_**BOOM. BOOM. Boom, boom. **_I woke to the sound of the jet engine trying to restart. I began to feel sick, and I looked down at my chest with difficulty. I gasped at the huge, blood-encrusted gash running from my right shoulder to my left flank. I heard crying, and knew it was a girl just because of the voice. I called out to it "Hey, anybody there?!" After that I felt really stupid, because I knew somebody was there.

Shana Choate's voice replied "AJ, is that you?" I sighed in relief. I felt like my face was burning, and I tried to touch it, but my arms were pinned beneath my seat-belt. I realized that I was hanging upside-down and that there was no way of getting out.

"Shana, can you get me out of here? I'm stuck in my seat!" I heard her coming through he wreckage, and when she got to me she vomited violently. I apologized and said "I'm not that ugly am I?"

She looked up at me and said "Well truthfully you're not that pretty either." Her hazel-brown eyes reflected the poor light. I smiled at how animalistic she looked. Her soft skin was littered with scratches and bruises, and her eyes were red and puffy. I had never heard or seen Shana cry before, even when I (embarrassingly enough, and to my shame) broke her poor heart in the ninth grade.

I asked her "Why did we crash?" As I was pondering this, she unbuckled me, and inadvertently causing me to fall six-eight feet to my face. I groaned while balancing on my face, and said "Ooouunghhww."

"I'm sorry AJ." Shana said sniffling. I was already wondering why she had been crying, as I still cared for her somewhat even though at school she treated me like pure shit. I stood up and wiped a tear off her face, (I know totally cheesy) and looked over her. When she started to cry again I took her in my arms and held her tight. I didn't like her in the romance way, but it was like the sketchy step-brother thing.

"Whats wrong?" I questioned still holding her. she looked up at me with total innocence.

"Kate is hurt, I don't have an idea how badly, and if she is even going to live." I immediately let go of her, and now that I think about of it, I do feel guilty, but at the time I only had a flare for Katie.

I looked through the wreckage and saw Katie lying propped up in a seat that had been torn from the floor and had rolled in the opposite direction the the plane. She was breathing at least, and as I picked her up the natural bleach blonde hair of hers fluttered in the slight breeze flowing through the jet. I heard Shana come up behind me and said "Enjoying holding Katie? She sneered, but I knew that she was just kidding.

I still felt the anger rise in my blood, and said with a low snarl (in real life I can make realistic animal sounds not just bark, bark, bark) emanating from my throat, "No I'm not getting **_any_** of pleasure from holding Katie Belle, so don't make fun or else." she snickered good-heartedly and moved a little closer to me.

"Ooo feisty!" she whispered in my ear. I snarled and lunged towards her, but while carrying Kate, I was as about as agile as a lumbering ox. I told her to just follow me and we would be alright. When we stepped out of the plane there were some shoe prints, and a few bottles of water. I decided to follow them into the forest and as I did a pain shot up through my leg. I tried to be a man and not show that I was in pain, but Shana did notice my limp. After tens of miles (that was what it seemed like) we came to a tree with a great cavern within it. As it so happened the root system within the tree made a natural staircase. I smiled and began to climb it. Shana followed, and said "Why do we have to go to the top?"

I just sighed and kept on walking. As we ascended towards the top, she continued to ask in the most obnoxious voice that she could. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, and so I said harshly "The reason that we are going to the top of the tree is that we don't know what is **_now_**at the top of the food chain!" she sighed haughtily and was now the old Shana I knew.

When we got to the top of the canopy, I laid Katie down on the only part of the tree that was covered with leaves. I noticed that she was shivering in the cold air, and took off my "And-1" hoodie, and put it on her. I smiled and pushed some hair out of her face. Shana noticed this and said "You better listen boy, and listen good. **_YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE IN HELL WITH A GIRL LIKE KATIE! UNDERSTAND?! "_**I snorted, but her words cut deep. I jumped down to the ground, sliding on a vine down, down, down towards the earth.**_  
_**

When I finally reached the ground, the words Shana had said were still bouncing around in my head. '_YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE IN HELL WITH A GIRL LIKE KATIE! UNDERSTAND?!_**_' _**I felt the tears begin to seep out of the corners of my eyes. I fought them back, and a snarl ripped from my throat. I whirled around with all my strength, slammed my fist into the tree trunk. I hated my life. I hated being AJ. I hated being Aaron Beckett Browning Jr. I hated almost everybody in my life. I hated so many things. I hated Shana's words not because they were thoughtless, but because they were the truth.

At that moment I dropped down to the ground and laid against the tree. I began to feel the anger and fury from just moments ago, ebb away. I felt like crying, but I didn't. At the time, bottling up my emotions was the only way I had of dealing with them. I don't know why I used to do that, but when if somebody was around and they spoke in a tone that I didn't like, I would explode without provocation. I put another gut in the hospital for two nights because he groped Katie Belle's ass **_twice _**after I told him to step off. Katie got in the middle of us and he grabbed her for the final time. I heard a scream that brought me back to the present. It was one of fear, and I looked around not knowing what direction it came from. The shriek rang out again from my left. I knew it was a girl because of pitch. I ran towards the general direction of screams and I had to keep a mental record of which way I went because I _did not _want to get lost in the jungle. A creek ran in front of me, and just beyond it was Natasha (Tasha, or Tash) Bishop, one of the bravest people I know was trying to stomp out a spider.

Hey guys it's Raije and if you can drop me a line on the review section for my story. I can't read your minds as my favorite writer once told me. Not trying to sound pushy... but if you can I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks I guys.


End file.
